1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver certifying system, especially to a driver certifying system certifying whether or not the driver is an authentic driver by using an iris pattern of the driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a driver certifying system, which certifies whether or not a driver sitting on the driver's seat of a vehicle is an authentic driver, is equipped on the vehicle, in order to prevent the vehicle from being stolen (See, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-168502).
The conventional driver certifying system equips a CCD camera for taking a photo of the driver's iris pattern in the instrument panel of the vehicle.
This configuration enables to compare an iris pattern taken by the CCD camera with a pre-registered iris pattern, when the driver looks at the instrument panel.
When the driver is certified as the authentic driver, an immobilizing system, or an ignition switch is activated.
The conventional driver certify system, however, has a problem easily influenced by light incident from the outside of the vehicle.
In other words, the conventional driver certifying system equips a CCD camera for taking the driver's iris pattern in the instrument panel. Therefore, it is difficult clearly to take a photo of the iris pattern, because light incident from the outside of the vehicle enters the CCD camera when the incident light illuminates the instrument panel.